Los Jardines del Aburrimiento
by shadowjadis
Summary: Mientras los adultos evitan sus preguntas y sus hermanas se dedican a aterrorizar a otros niños, Dorea no hace más que aburrirse e intentar aceptar la muerte de su padre. La niña de ocho años que es sólo quiere llorar, pero una Serpiente de Arena nunca llora...


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares que aparecen en esta historia son míos. Todos ellos pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto #20 "Una casa, un personaje" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **

**Nota 2: Después de haber celebrado por todo lo alto que me había tocado la Casa Martell y que se admitieran bastardos, yo no sería yo misma si no hubiera escrito sobre alguna de las Serpientes de Arena. Todos sabéis que Nymeria y Tyene son mis favoritas, pero lo curioso es que, cuanto más me gusta un personaje, más difícil me es tener idea de qué escribir sobre él. Así que al final he decidido escribir sobre la gran olvidada…**

De todas las cosas que habría deseado llevarse de la capital dorniense, para su desgracia, el calor asfixiante era lo único que la había acompañado. Los Jardines del Agua eran un lugar tranquilo y alegre, pero mortalmente aburrido. No había nada que hacer, salvo pasarse el día en los estanques como hacían sus hermanas. Obella y Elia parecían disfrutar haciendo la vida imposible a otros niños, persiguiéndolos incansablemente para salpicarles o hacerles ahogadillas. Habían terminado por hacerse las dueñas del cotarro, pero aquello no le atraía lo más mínimo. Sobre todo porque parecía que ese recién adquirido poder sólo les interesaba para poder pavonearse delante de un montón de _chicos_ idiotas que se comportaban como si fueran sus esclavos y trataban de impresionarlas constantemente. También estaba Loreza, pero ella no era más que un bebé, por mucho que ella protestase y se empeñase en lo contrario.

Por lo demás, allí sólo había adultos. Mayores aburridos como su tío Doran, que se pasaba todo el día sentado vigilando a los niños de los jardines o jugando a ese juego tan raro. Siempre lo acompañaba el guardia aquel de pelo blanco con su alabarda. No le había oído decir más de dos palabras en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, pero por algún motivo, el hombre le causaba mucho respeto. Y su madre… su madre no había vuelto a ser la misma. Ya no era la mujer de risa fácil y carácter vivo que solía ser. Parecía cansada y triste, como si no le quedasen ni siquiera energías para reñirles a sus hijas cada vez que hacían una travesura.

Todo había sido así desde aquel horrible día. Sus padres habían partido a Desembarco del Rey, pero sólo su madre había regresado. La única explicación que les habían dado al sacarlas a rastras de su casa y llevarlas a los estúpidos Jardines del Agua era que su padre había muerto. ¿¡Muerto!? Le parecía imposible. Su padre era un aventurero. Había estado en todas partes, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de peligros y nunca le había pasado nada. Le encantaba escuchar sus historias de cómo había cruzado el desierto varias veces, navegado por las Ciudades Libres y participado en torneos con su inseparable lanza. Nada ni nadie podía hacer daño a Oberyn Martell, la Víbora Roja. Durante días, la pequeña vivió convencida de que tarde o temprano papá volvería y se las llevaría a todas de vuelta a casa, pero pronto su hermana Elia le quitó la ilusión. Según ella, el príncipe había ido a la capital de los Siete Reinos en busca de justicia, pero un hombre malo lo había matado cruelmente en un combate. Aún era demasiado joven para comprenderlo, pero una cosa le había quedado clara: no lo vería de nuevo.

Papá no volvería a revolverle el pelo negro, tan parecido al suyo, antes de colocarle el velo de seda y llevarla a dar un paso a caballo por las dunas. No jugaría con ella y Loreza por las noches, cuando ya deberían estar durmiendo, ni les contaría aquellas historias tan épicas de sus viajes. Tampoco le enseñaría a usar los cuchillos y las pócimas como a sus hermanas mayores, ni visitarían juntos al armero en su Día del Nombre para hacerle su primera lanza, como le había prometido. Y sobre todo, jamás escucharía su risa de nuevo, aquel sonido contagioso que podía curar cualquier herida.

Echaba mucho de menos a su padre, aún más de lo que echaba de menos Lanza del Sol. Allí se divertía. Todo el tiempo estaban ocurriendo cosas, desde visitas de amigos y vasallos de la casa hasta alguna que otra pelea. Y aunque su madre hiciera porque no se enterasen de eso último, siempre había algún sirviente al que se le escapaban los chismorreos con todo detalle. Además, estaban sus hermanas mayores, las mayores de verdad. Sarella con sus libros y su barco, Tyene con sus hierbas y sus mejunjes raros… y Obara, sobre todo Obara. Ella le había regalado el mangual y, cuando tenía tiempo, la llevaba a una zona escondida del patio para enseñarle trucos y pelear con ella. Luego volvían a la hora de cenar, llenas de moratones y con las ropas sucias de polvo y arena, pero riéndose. Su prima Arianne y su madre sacudían la cabeza al verlas y la obligaban a bañarse.

Pero ahora estaba atrapada allí, en ese sitio tan tonto y que tan poco le gustaba. Y lo peor de todo era que nadie contestaba a sus preguntas. ¿Cuándo iban a volver a casa? ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanas mayores? ¿Por qué no venían a visitarlas? ¿Qué le había pasado a papá realmente? La frustración muchas veces le daba ganas de llorar, pero como le había dicho su padre en diversas ocasiones, _una serpiente nunca llora_. La rabia y el hastío se le acumulaban en el pecho, y entonces Dorea hacía lo único que podía hacer para aliviarse. Hacía girar su mangual y se dedicaba a golpear esas odiosas naranjas que colgaban de los árboles y tirarlas al suelo.


End file.
